A Midsummer's Night High
by Serena-chan1
Summary: I've finally fixed chapter problems w/ this story. chapter 2 is now really up!!!
1. Part 1

A Midsummer's Night High  
  
by: Serena-chan  
  
A/N: This story, is the direct result of writing a five page English report on A   
  
Midsummer's Night Dream while watching a taped episode of Will&Grace at 2 o'clock   
  
in the morning. I realize the plot is silly, and it does get to be what some of my   
  
friends would consider "raunchy" at one point. I appologize for this, but I posted it   
  
anyway, as the show tends to get just as bad.   
  
That being said, please r/r!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any part of Will&Grace, and I'm not making any money   
  
off this rediculous story.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
"It would figure that our air conditioning would pick the hottest day of the year to   
  
go out." Grace sat on the edge of the window at her and Karen's office, fanning   
  
herself with a magazine.  
  
"You listen to me, buddy," Karen said, speaking into the phone. "I don't care how   
  
many other stops you have to make. You get over here and fix our air, or you'll be   
  
scraping your brains off the side of that tacky truck you drive. . .hello? Hello?!"   
  
Karen slammed the phone down and flopped into her chair, switching on her battery   
  
powered fan. "Can you believe him?! Some people are so rude."  
  
Grace groaned and went back over to her desk. "I can't stand this! We've got to get   
  
these designs done by Friday, but it's so hot that my brains are too fried to do   
  
anything."  
  
"I know what you mean," Karen said. "I'm actually sweating, and I've paid thousands   
  
of dollars in surgery making sure that doesn't happen."  
  
"We've got to find some way to focus," Grace propped her head up with her hands.   
  
"I swear, this day could not get any worse."  
  
At that moment, Jack came bursting through the door. "I stand corrected," Grace   
  
said, pulling out a file.  
  
"Hey, Kare. Wanna go over to Will's office with me?"  
  
"Oh, honey don't bother," Karen sighed. "That new lawyer you like took the week   
  
off, remember?"  
  
"I don't want to go over there to flirt," Jack said. "I'm going over there because   
  
their A.C. actually works."  
  
"Well, when you put it that way. . ."  
  
"Karen, no," Grace cut her off. "We have way too much work to do. Jack, you go   
  
on ahead, have fun. Karen and I have to finish this project. Well, I have to finish   
  
this project anyway. I just wish the repair man would get here so I can stop feeling   
  
so miserable."  
  
"Hey, honey, I've got an idea," Karen said, perking up. "Pharmie, just sent me a   
  
bottle of these new anti-depressants. We'll take a couple, and then we'll be so   
  
happy we won't care about the heat."  
  
"No thanks," Grace said, rolling her eyes. "I find I do my best work, when I'm   
  
not stoned."  
  
Karen opened the bottle. "Suit yourself. You want one, Jackie?"  
  
"Sure," Jack took a couple of the pills and put them in his pocket. "I'm gonna wait   
  
and take it with a cup of coffee at Will's office. The caffine usually gives it an   
  
extra buzz. Bye!" Jack left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Fixing herself a martini, Karen popped the pill into her mouth and frowned. It felt   
  
strangly fizzy. Swallowing hard, a tingling sensation spread through her body, and   
  
a hot haze settled over her face.  
  
"Grace, honey, I think there may be something wrong with these. . ." Karen looked   
  
up at Grace and her voice trailed off. Her blurred vision suddenly focused, and a   
  
strange feeling welled up in her chest.   
  
She watched the summer light hit Grace's hair, causing it to light up. Her small   
  
white tank top was plastered to her body with sweat. Her face was drawn up,   
  
trying to concentrate. A strange thought popped into Karen's head: She's   
  
beautiful. She wondered why she'd never noticed it before.   
  
Grace looked up, realizing that she was being stared at. "What?" she asked.   
  
"Nothing, honey," Karen said, shaking her head. "You look real pretty today."  
  
"No Karen, you cannot have the day off," Grace said returning to her work.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Karen got out of her chair and went to sit on the   
  
edge of the table Grace was working on. "Of course I don't want the day off. I'm   
  
your assistant. So, why don't you let me assist you?"  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Oh yeah? Takes one to know one!" Jack screamed in return to some snide   
  
comment one of the other lawyers had made. Rolling his eyes, he finished pouring   
  
his coffee and headed towards Will's office.  
  
Maybe he could get Will to take him to lunch. He was flat broke, again. Drat   
  
Barneys for having that sale on tank tops!   
  
Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what little money he had left. One dollar   
  
and seventy-eight cents. Sighing miserably, he realized that he'd also pulled out   
  
one of the pills Karen had given him.   
  
He smiled, repocketing the money. That would certainly improve his mood! Taking   
  
a big gulp of coffee, he swallowed the pill, just as he walked into Will's office.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Karen, are you feeling alright?" Grace asked.  
  
"Of course I am, honey," Karen said, hopping off the edge of the desk. "Why do   
  
you think anything would be wrong? Touch me."  
  
Grace's head snapped up. "What did you just say?!"  
  
"Nothing. Are you sure you're okay? Why don't you go lie down for a bit."   
  
Karen put a hand on Grace's shoulder.   
  
"Okay, now you are just plain freaking me out!" Grace screamed, jerking away   
  
from Karen. "What is wrong with you? Why are you being so nice?"  
  
"I don't know." Karen said, looking thoughtful. "It just came over me all the   
  
sudden."  
  
Grace siddled around the other side of the table and walked over to Karen's   
  
desk, distancing herself. "Maybe it was something you ate? No, you don't eat   
  
solid foods." Grace's eyes fell on the pill bottle. "I'll bet it's these new pills   
  
you've been taking. I think I'll confinscate them for now." Grace put the bottle   
  
in her purse.  
  
"Come on, honey! Be resonable!" Karen moved so that her face was just inches   
  
away from Grace's.  
  
"You know what," Grace said, panicking, "I could just as easily get this work done   
  
back at my appartment." Backing away, she grabbed her stuff and bolted for the door.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know it's not much yet, but what do you think? Yes, I plan to have all of them take the   
  
pills at one point or another, and no, the pairings will not all be gay nor will the effects of the   
  
pill be permanent. Here's my matches: Karen-Grace, Jack-Will, Will-Karen, Grace-Jack. r/r! 


	2. Part 2

A Midsummer's Night High  
  
by: Serena-chan  
  
A/N: For those of you who aren't familiar with A Midsummer's Night Dream, by William   
  
Shakespeare, it's about four people lost the woods. A mischevious spirit comes along and   
  
sprinkles a magic nectar in their eyes causing them to fall in love with the first person they   
  
see.   
  
Well, the pills that the pharmacist (accidentally) gave to Karen are my substitute for the   
  
nectar. Whenever someone takes one, they autimatically fall in love with the first person   
  
they see.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything for any part of this story.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Taking a big gulp of coffee, Jack swallowed the pill, just as he walked into Will's office. . .  
  
Will looked up from his paper work as Jack came into his office. He had a funny look on his   
  
face, and he didn't burst in with his usual enthusiasm.  
  
"Somthing the matter, Jackie?" Will asked. Jack shook his head and took a seat opposite   
  
Will's desk. "I have some bad new for you." Will said, looking back at the papers in front of   
  
him. "I've got a new client coming in about 15 minutes, so I won't be able to take you to lunch."   
  
When Jack didn't screech his usual high-pitched protest, Will glanced back up at him in   
  
confusion. Jack was staring at him with that same strange look on his face. He seemed to be   
  
looking Will over, and his cheeks were flushed an unusual shade of pink.   
  
"Jack!" Will said loudly. Jack's head snapped up to meet Will's eyes. "What's the matter   
  
with you today?"  
  
"Nothing's the matter with me." Jack said, getting out of his chair and heading toward the   
  
door. "I guess I'd better go. Oh, by the way, I'm in love with you. Let's catch a movie   
  
later."  
  
"What?!" Will lept out of his chair. Jack was halfway through the door when Will   
  
grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into the office, slamming the   
  
door shut. "What did you just say to me?"  
  
"Let's catch a movie later?"  
  
"No, before that!" Will kept one hand on the door knob, preventing Jack from   
  
leaving.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"You do not," Will said firmly.  
  
"Yes I do!" Jack insisted.  
  
"Jack, we've been through this," Will said in exasperation. "I care about you, but   
  
not in that way. Besides, I thought you were over all this."  
  
"Well, obviously I'm not because I'm still in love with you, Will."  
  
"You are not," Will said, going over to lean against the front of his desk. "This is just   
  
some silly phase you're going through."  
  
"It is not some silly phase!"  
  
"Yes it is. Jack you don't even know what love is."  
  
Jack's face flushed in anger. "Never say that! I know what love is, and I know that   
  
I love you."  
  
Will laughed. "Prove it."  
  
"Fine." In a flash, Jack was in front of him, and crushed their lips together in a   
  
hard kiss that knocked him back against the desk.  
  
This suprised Will so much that it took a minute for his brain to register what was   
  
happening. Jack was kissing him, and he could feel Jack's hips grinding into his own.   
  
Will desperatly tried to push Jack off, just as his boss and new client walked into   
  
his office.  
  
~*~~*~~*~  
  
"Gracie, are you home?" Will called out as he entered the appartment he shared   
  
with Grace.   
  
"I'm in my room." Grace called, "I'm trying to take a nap."  
  
"Alright," Will set his briefcase down by the door and went into the bathroom to   
  
search the medicine cabinets. "Are we out of asprin? I've got a killer headache."  
  
Grace appeared in the doorway. "There should be some Tylenol in my purse."  
  
"Thanks," Will said going into the living room and rummaging through Grace's purse.   
  
"You would not believe the day I've had. I lost a new client, and I almost got fired.   
  
It was all Jack's fault. He. . ." Will trailed out as he pulled a medication bottle   
  
out of Grace's purse. "Ani-depressants." He read aloud. "Grace, you didn't tell   
  
me you were taking anti-depressants."  
  
There was no answer from Grace. She must have gone back to sleep. Will went   
  
back to looking through Grace's purse. He found the Tylenol bottle, but it was empty.   
  
"Figures." Will muttered to himself. He went over to the fridge to drown his   
  
sorrows in some chocolate ice cream, but then he remembered that he and Grace had   
  
finished their last pint the previous night when Grace had found out that she didn't   
  
get a design job she had wanted.   
  
In desperation, he turned to look at the bottle of anti-depressants sitting on the   
  
table where he had left them. It couldn't hurt, he decided. After all, Grace must be   
  
taking them and functioning normally.  
  
He took one, and almost instantly, his vision blurred and his mind felt heavy. He   
  
stumbled over to the couch and slumped down. Through the haze, he heard a loud   
  
knock on the door. . .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
